The Hole-in-the-Head Gang
'The Hole-in-the-Head Gang '''are the main antagonists of the 1992 Commodore Amiga CDTV video game ''The Town With No Name. Biography Not much is known about the gang, other than that they had a leader named Redneck Calhoun who died from a shaving accident. After his death a horse-wrestler named Evil Eb took over. Sometime before The Man With No Name arrived, Evil Eb challenged Billy-Bob, an infamous outlaw to a showdown in The Town With No Name. When The Man With No Name visits The Town With No Name, Evil Eb's Littlest Brother mistakes him for Billy-Bob and pops up from behind the Saloon, trying to shoot him. Unfortunately, he was a lousy shot and ended up shooting the ground. The Man With No Name then shoots him and unintentionally invokes the wrath of the Hole-in-the-Head Gang. One by one, the members came into town to challenge The Man With No Name to a showdown for revenge, each being killed. After killing all of the members, Evil Eb shows up and challenges The Man to a showdown. The Man shoots his hat off and Eb tells Billy-Bob to finish him off. The Man explains to Eb that he's not Billy-Bob and is just a drifter who mistook the town for Dodge Gulch. Realizing the whole thing was misunderstanding, The Man With No Name offers to buy Evil Eb drinks at the Saloon. Eb accepts the offer and the two walk into the Saloon. Members Evil Eb The leader of the gang, a former horse-wrestler from Dry-Dust Creek and a surprisingly forgiving individual. He has a little brother and supposedly more brothers. He wields two revolvers, but uses a shotgun when you fight him. He is the only one of his gang to survive, as The Man only shoots his hat off. Evil's Eb Littlest Brother Evil Eb's unnamed brother who mistakes The Man With No Name for Billy-Bob and tries to shoot him. After being shot, he is most likely buried in the Cemetery. Nasty Ned A Mexican male who rides a horse. He tries to avenge the death of Evil Eb's Littlest Brother by killing The Man, but fails when he's beat to the draw. After he dies, he is buried in the Cemetery by Mr. Diablo. Zippy Zeke A man who can move abnormally fast. After The Man kills him, Death shows up and takes his body. Crafty Clint Also regarded as The Man With No Hat, he's a man who's supposedly crafty. After he's killed, his body is also taken by Death. Immortal Isaac A man who hides in the 2nd room in the upstairs of the Saloon. He waits for The Man to enter the room to throw knives at him. It is unknown what happens to him after The Man kills him, but he is most likely buried in the Cemetery. Wildcard Willy McVee A supposed ladies man who enjoys playing a card game called "Chase the Ace" for money. Unlike the others, he will show up in the Saloon and challenge The Man to a card game. If you lose, he will insult you or insinuate that you're letting him win. If you win, he will accuse you of cheating and shoot you through the table. The Man has to shoot him while he's talking in order to kill him. After he dies, he is most likely buried in the Cemetery next to the others. Massive Jake A tall man who tries to avenge the death of Crafty Clint by challenging the Man With No Name. With the way he speaks, he may be mentally challenged. After he dies, he is buried in the Cemetery by Mr. Diablo. Bad Bart A man who tried to avenge the death of Massive Jake by challenging The Man to a showdown. After dying, he is buried in the Cemetery by Mr. Diablo. Redneck Calhoun The original leader of the Hole-in-the-Head Gang, he accidentally hacked himself to pieces while shaving. He is most likely buried in the Cemetery. Gallery 3GunTheo.png|Trivia Townwithnonamearticle01.png|Office Article Townwithnonamearticle02.png|Office Article EvilEb02.png|Evil Eb Evil Eb's Littlest Brother01.png|Evil Eb's Littlest Brother NastyNed02.png|Nasty Ned heads into town. NastyNed05.png|Nasty Ned ZippyZeke02.png|Zippy Zeke heads into town. ZippyZeke03.png|Zippy Zeke CraftyClint02.png|Crafty Clint heads into town. CraftyClint04.png|Crafty Clint ImmortalIsaac02.png|Immortal Isaac WildcardMcVee02.png|Wildcard Willy McVee MassiveJake02.png|Massive Jake BadBart02.png|Bad Bart NastyNed03.png ZippyZeke04.png CraftyClint03.png NastyNed01.png|Nasty Ned's wanted poster in the Jail. ZippyZeke01.png|Zippy Zeke's wanted poster in the Jail. CraftyClint01.png|Crafty Clint's wanted poster in the Jail. ImmortalIsaac01.png|Immortal Isaac's wanted poster in the Jail. WildcardMcVee01.png|Wildcard McVee's wanted poster in the Jail. MassiveJake01.png|Massive Jake's wanted poster in the Jail. BadBart01.png|Bad Bart's wanted poster in the Jail. EvilEb01.png|Evil Eb's wanted poster in the Jail. Evil Eb's Littlest Brother03.png|Evil Eb's Littlest Brother defeated NastyNed06.png|Nasty Ned defeated. ImmortalIsaac03.png|Immortal Isaac defeated. WildcardMcVee04.png|Wildcard McVee defeated. MassiveJake04.png|Massive Jake defeated. BadBart04.png|Bad Bart defeated EvilEb04.png|Evil Eb defeated. Quotes Trivia *Zippy Zeke makes the same noise that the ''Looney Tunes ''character, the Road Runner makes. *Evil Eb was originally going to be called 3 Gun Theo. *Evil Eb's Brother being named "littlest" implies that Evil Eb has more brothers. Category:Mature Category:Affably Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gangs Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Western Villains